


Making Choices

by tj_teejay



Category: Cracked (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquest turned out a witch hunt against Aidan, and the aftermath of a certain revelation leaves a gaping hole in the relationship between Aidan and Daniella in its wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Choices

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Making Choices  
>  **Author:** TeeJay  
>  **Genre:** Gen  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Aidan, Daniella  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warning:** Spoilers for 1x10 “Inquest”  
>  **Summary:** The inquest turned out a witch hunt against Aidan, and the aftermath of a certain revelation leaves a gaping hole in the relationship between Aidan and Daniella in its wake.  
>  **Author's Note:** Eep. First _Cracked_ fanfic I've written. Possibly also the first _Cracked_ fanfic ever written by anyone. Thanks to for the beta and the helpful comments!  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Cracked_ , its characters and its settings belong to Tracey Forbes, Calum de Hartog, White Pine Pictures and CBC. Not mine, and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> +-+-+-+-+

“Aidan...”  
  
“What?” he spat sharply, swivelling his desk chair around, meeting Daniella’s eyes with a cold glare.  
  
She flinched ever so slightly. “Are we gonna talk about this?”  
  
“I don’t know what there is to talk about.”  
  
“Aidan, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh, that’s hilarious.”  
  
“Look, it wasn’t that sim—“  
  
“Stop,” he interrupted her. “You can save your ‘I didn’t have a choice’ crap, cause I’ve heard it all.”  
  
“Well, I _didn’t._ ” There was a defensive edge to her tone that sounded dangerously unlike her usual, calm self.  
  
“Oh no? You always have a choice.”  
  
“What—like you did when you shot that kid on the bus?”  
  
The silence in the room was sudden and harsh, and neither of them said a word for what seemed an eternity, though it was closer to ten seconds.  
  
“Shit,” Daniella finally conceded. “That just came out. I didn’t mean that.”  
  
“Yes, you did,” he said bitterly. “And you know what? Yes, I _had_ a choice. And I made it. God only knows if it was the right one, but I made it. And so did you when Caligra asked you to spy on me.”  
  
“ _Spy_ on you? Come on, now you’re blowing this out of proportion.”  
  
“That was what you did, wasn’t it? Watch my every move, report back on every little slip of my sanity, just waiting for that one moment where coo-coo crazy cop fucks up badly enough to suspend him. Is that it?”  
  
“No, that’s not it!” she shot back, a touch of anger colouring her voice. “Caligra, she was concerned. And I _hated_ it. I hated it every time she would ask me into her office to ask how you were doing. I was _this_ close to saying no.” She underlined the word by pinching her thumb and forefinger together.  
  
“Oh yeah? And why didn’t you?”  
  
“Come on, you know what that would have meant. It was either that, or saying goodbye to a job I’ve fought hard for. A job I’ve grown to love.”  
  
He contemplated his next statement before he said, “My shrink, she asked me if I trusted you. And you know what? I said yes.” He shook his head with a derisive chuckle. “At least now I know where your priorities are. I can’t believe how gullible I was.”  
  
She drew in a shaky breath. “I really wish I could go back and do it over. I want to be your partner, not your... your whistleblower. I thought we made a great team.”  
  
“Yeah, well, not anymore.”  
  
The statement hung in the air, and pain and disappointment flickered for a brief moment on her face. “Do you really mean that?” she said, her voice just above a whisper.  
  
He rubbed his forehead, letting out a long breath. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I think it may be better if I partnered with Beckett for the time being. Or, you know, whatever little scheme Caligra has in mind for me.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, her tone resigned.  
  
It seemed that everything that could be said was said, and he turned his chair back around to face his computer screen.  
  
“Aidan?” Daniella ventured after a moment's pause. Not waiting for his answer, she asked, “Do you think we can be okay again?”  
  
Perhaps his reply wasn’t the most encouraging, but at least it spoke of possibilities and promise.  
  
“I really don’t know, but I hope so.”  


+-+-+-+-+

THE END.


End file.
